Ca aurait du
by Masami Corp
Summary: ONE-SHOT Euh... Les débuts de la Masami Corp. dans le monde du ficwriting... Machin pas très rigolo mais ça devrait s'arranger par la suite... Sinon, POV de Kurama (l'aime bien moa)


**Titre** : Ça aurait du

**Auteur** : Moa, Masami! (Lisez Family Compo- Hojo file moi des sous - )

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho ! Woé ! 0/

**Genre** : Pas rigolo, POV. Euh…UA ? Plutôt une uchronie.

**Couples** : Keud, j'ai pas dit yaoi ni romance

**Disclaimer** : Hé ben, Togashi y veut même pas me donner mon yohko d'amour ou mon Hieiounet alors qu'y joue même plus avec… C'est po juste… éè

**Note** : Y'a pas assez de fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho… Chuis en manque… Ecrivez-en par pitié… Sinon c'est moi que je vais les écrire et je vous préviens que ça va faire mal… Très mal… (Aïe! Quel est le crétin qui a posé une punaise sur ma chaise! C'est Hiei hein? Toi tu vas morfler…)

Sinon envoyez vos éloges, critiques, insultes et menaces de mort à MasamiCorphotmail.fr (Siouplé! éè)

Je m'épuise de jour en jour. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ce corps humain dans lequel je me suis installé. Son véritable propriétaire ne cesse de se battre pour reprendre le contrôle, il y arrivera bientôt. Si je ne eux pas mourir, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. La seule solution qui s'offre à moi désormais : me réincarner en humain et récupérer mes pouvoirs au bout de dix ans. Dix années ne représentent certes pas grand chose comparé à ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Mais là il s'agit de dix ans sans mes pouvoirs, dix ans comme un misérable ningen. Je renonce à lutter contre l'âme envahissante de cet humain et je quitte son corps. Trouver maintenant une femme qui puisse me porter et vite. Un couple, là. Ils rient, se tenant par la main. Des anneaux à leurs doigts. J'entends la femme dire à l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Stupide. Mais ça fera l'affaire. Je plonge sur elle et pénètre dans son abdomen, jusqu'à son utérus où je me love. Il y fait chaud et je sombre dans le sommeil. Inari-sama, faites que ces dix années passent vite.

**5 mois**

Les bruits de l'extérieur recommencent enfin à me parvenir, de façon étouffée toutefois, et je ressens parfois une caresse faite sur le ventre de ma « mère ». Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je m'ennuie. Pour passer le temps, je me remémore les incantations que je connais : J'ai mis plus de mille ans pour entrer en leur possession, il serait vraiment stupide de les oublier maintenant ! Mais bientôt je m'endors, comme toujours, assommé par cette inactivité forcée et bercé par les pas de ma génitrice.

**9 mois**

L'utérus où je me trouve se contracte, me poussant vers la sortie. Je suis bientôt à l'extérieur. Il fait froid. Ma vision est trouble, je distingue plusieurs formes blanches, immenses. Il me faut un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de ningen, de taille normale. C'est moi qui suis minuscule. L'un d'eux me frappe et je pousse un cri de rage, le premier de ma nouvelle vie. Pour la première fois depuis neuf mois, l'air vient de pénétrer dans mes poumons, les inondant de fraîcheur. On me saisit, on coupe le cordon, on m'emmène, on me lave, on m'habille et l'on me pose enfin dans les bras d'une femme. Je finis par reconnaître sa voix, la même que celle qui m'est souvent parvenue de façon étouffée au cours des neufs derniers mois. Ma « mère ». Elle me parle d'une voix douce, comme un murmure. « Shuichi ». Ca aurait pu être mieux. Ca aurait également pu être pire. Autant que je m'y fasse tout de suite, je risque de l'entendre souvent durant les années à venir. Un homme maintenant me prend dans ses bras. Il est maladroit, me fait mal et je proteste. Une personne vêtue de blanc me soulève et me remet dans les bras de l'homme, dans une position à peu près correcte. « Shuichi ». Il s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de ma « mère ». Mon « père ». Bientôt d'autres personnes arrivent. Elles ne cessent de me regarder et de parler. Je ne comprends rien à ce brouhaha. Ca m'agace. Mais qu'elles se taisent ! Heureusement elles partent bientôt, chassées par un ningen en blanc et je m'endors. Lorsque je me réveille, ma « mère » me prend dans ses bras. Tout à l'heure, mon « père » l'a appelée Shiori. Elle me serre contre elle et approche mon visage de son sein. J'ai faim.

**12 mois**

Je sens que ça va être pénible. Ne peuvent-ils réellement pas me parler normalement ! Ce simulacre de langage que tous utilisent à mon égard m'agace au plus haut point. Ca m'énerve et je m'ennuie. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est dormir. Mais avaient-ils réellement besoin d'encombrer mon berceau avec ces objets en plastique difformes que mon « père » s'amuse à secouer devant moi en souriant ainsi que cette affreuse boule de poil inerte ? Shiori appelle celui qu'elle considère comme mon père Shusuke. Shusuke me regarde parfois d'un air triste. Je l'entends dire à Shiori qu'il se désole de ne pas me voir sourire. Elle lui répond que je suis simplement trop petit. J'aimerais les voir à ma place ! Je suis un démon millénaire qui parle, comprend, lit et écrit plusieurs dizaines de langues, redouté de tous et on me traite comme un attardé.

**19 mois**

J'arrive ENFIN à me déplacer de manière à peu près décente, en mettant un pied devant l'autre. C'est toujours ça de pris. J'en avais assez de devoir me traîner à quatre pattes comme un animal, ce que je ne suis plus depuis des siècles. J'ai par contre encore du mal à articuler correctement. De toutes façons mieux vaut éviter les mots et tournures de phrases compliqués. Que je sache dire kaa-san et too-san suffit visiblement à leur bonheur. J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'on me les répète en espérant me voir les prononcer. Serait-il trop demander que d'avoir une véritable conversation ! Visiblement oui. En tout cas j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais devoir me comporter durant les années à venir. Je me dis que si je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent ils me ficheront sans doute la paix. Il ne manquerait plus que je les ai tout le temps sur le dos. On va faire en sorte que les 171 mois qui me restent encore à passer dans le ningenkai soient le moins désagréables possible.

**21 mois **

Peut-on me dire en quoi le fait que j'ai quitté le ventre de Shiori il y a maintenant un an est si important ? Toujours est-il que s'entassent dans un coin de ma chambre les peluches et d'inutiles jouets en plastique auxquels je ne touche même pas, au grand dam de Shusuke. Il ne comprend pas. Les autres enfants de mon âge rient, pleurent, crient et jouent, courent partout, s'émerveillent à chaque instant des choses qu'ils ne cessent de découvrir, réclament des câlins, dit-il à Shiori. Moi pas. De jour en jour, le sourire de Shusuke lorsqu'il me regarde se fait de plus en plus sombre. En viendra t'il à me détester ? Voilà qui serait amusant. L'enfant que lui a donné la femme qu'il aime n'est pas l'adorable bambin qu'il espérait. Quoi de plus cruel qu'un immense espoir et une longue attente déçus ? Sa déception et sa tristesse font vraiment peine à voir. Les humains sont tellement pathétiques. Shiori cependant, reste elle toujours souriante, me serrant tendrement dans ses bras à la moindre occasion. Je la laisse faire. Ne pas contrarier l'instinct maternel, c'est elle qui me nourrit.

**6 ans**

Je suis rentré à l'école. Point positif : Je vais peut-être pouvoir apprendre des choses intéressantes. Point négatif : Chaque jour, et ce durant plusieurs années, on va me rabâcher ce que je sais déjà depuis des siècles, et sans doute mieux que mes professeurs. Au moins, je pourrai lire et prétendre d'un air innocent être en train d'essayer de déchiffrer les kana. Je ne m'en prive pas et Shiori éclate de rire à chaque fois, me conseillant des livres « de mon âge ». En clair des histoires d'une incroyable stupidité avec des ours, des lapins et des canards qui parlent. Même pas de renards. Ou s'il y en a, ils ont le mauvais rôle. Les professeurs s'extasient de me voir apprendre aussi vite. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me faire remarquer, mais je ne peux tout de même pas m'abaisser au niveau de ces larves de ningen qui s'obstinent à confondre les hiragana « ku » et « he » et qui fondent en larmes quand on essaie de leur expliquer leur erreur. Désespérant. Plus que cinq ans à tenir. Cinq loooooonnnngues années.

**7 ans **

Je peux enfin prétendre être en mesure de déchiffrer par moi-même les contes du coupeur de bambou et de ce fait éviter d'entendre ma « mère » me les relire pour la centième fois chaque soir. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais d'autre solution que de faire semblant de m'endormir au bout de trois minutes pour qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille. D'une manière générale, Shiori relâche peu à peu son attention à mon égard et ne s'inquiète plus (ou presque pas) lorsque je disparais plus de trente secondes de son champ de vision. Cela me permet d'être un peu seul. J'ai notamment eu l'occasion, l'autre jour, de me regarder plus en détail dans une glace, histoire de voir ce qu'était devenu le yohko aux cheveux argentés. Un ningen aux cheveux roux. Comme un renard. Ca aurait pu être pire. Si Shiori ne s'obstinait pas à m'emmener régulièrement chez le coiffeur, je pourrais à nouveau avoir les cheveux longs. J'ai beau râler, je crains qu'elle ne cède pas avant longtemps. Heureusement, il y a mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à leur donner un air aussi glacial que je le souhaiterais, mais j'aime leur couleur. Verts. Vert feuille. Il y a si peu de plantes ici.

**8 ans**

Shusuke ne m'aime décidément pas. Et je le lui rends bien. Je le méprise. C'est tout juste s'il est capable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. J'exagère. Il semble aimer Shiori de tout son cœur. Et comme Shiori m'aime, il fait semblant de m'aimer. Quand elle est là, il m'appelle fiston, sur un ton faussement enjoué qui ne me trompe pas. Mais Shiori sourit. Dès qu'elle n'est plus là, le sourire de mon « père » s'efface et il ne dissimule plus ses sentiments à mon égard. Il sait que je le méprise. Je ne le lui cache pas. Je ne lui ai jamais souri, l'ai toujours regardé comme le dernier des imbéciles lorsqu'il me proposait de jouer et ai subi à contrecœur ses baisers. Il ne me comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Stupide. C'est ce que disent mes yeux à chaque parole qu'il prononce. Il ne le supporte pas. Il veut me frapper. Mais il se retient parce qu'il aime Shiori. Imbécile. Non. C'est moi l'imbécile. J'avais oublié que Shiori était sortie. Alors quand je l'ai regardé comme s'il m'était inférieur, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs réellement, il ne s'est pas retenu. D'abord des gifles puis des coups de pied. Je n'ai pas bronché et l'ai regardé d'un air impassible. Je n'aurais pas du. J'aurais mieux fait de pleurer et de le supplier, surtout quand il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain et qu'il m'a enfoncé la tête sous l'eau. Il crie. Il crie qu'il va me tuer et que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Sans doute un éclair de lucidité de sa part. On sonne à la porte. La voisine. Elle demande à mon « père » s'il a besoin d'aide en l'absence de Shiori. Elle a du l'entendre crier. Je n'écoute pas la suite de la conversation, trop occupé à me sécher. Mon père revient dans la salle de bain et me dit de prépare mon sac pour aller chez la voisine où je resterai jusqu'au retour de ma « mère ». Je crois qu'il a peur de me tuer. Lamentable. Il irait tellement mieux s'il le faisait.

**9 ans **

Le téléphone a sonné. Shiori a répondu et son visage a brusquement pâli. Elle tombe à genoux sur le plancher. Elle reste silencieuse un moment puis raccroche. « Shuichi… » Mon « père » est mort. Renversé par une voiture. A vie stupide, mort stupide. Pendant les jours qui suivent, Shiori ne cesse de pleurer. Ce que ça peut m'énerver… Je passe le plus de temps possible dans ma chambre pour l'éviter. Elle s'imagine que je préfère être seul pour pleurer. Heureusement, elle finit par se reprendre. Pour moi semblerait-il. Elle s'est mise à travailler et passe moins de temps à la maison. Autant de liberté pour moi. Quelques jours plus tard, au dîner, alors que je regarde d'un air effaré le minuscule morceau de viande accompagnant le repas, elle me dit que la viande coûte cher et que nous devons faire des économies. Merde. J'en viendrais presque à regretter Shusuke. Je suis quand même un carnivore à la base…

**9 ans ½ **

L'institutrice nous a demandé de ramener une boîte. Pour quoi faire ? Un objet inutile et d'un intérêt esthétique plus que limité de toute évidence. Plus longtemps à supporter cette vie A peine six mois. Je monte sur le tabouret pour attraper la boîte que Shiori m'indique. Elle est trop haute. Je me hisse sur la pointe du pied droit pour l'attraper et je sens le tabouret basculer. J'essaye par réflexe de me retenir à quelque chose, mais ma main ne rencontre qu'une pile d'assiette qui vient s'éclater sur le plancher. Ma « mère » a crié mon prénom. Je tombe au sol. Ou presque. Quelque chose d'assez mou s'est glissé entre ma tête et le plancher. Je me relève et voit Shiori retirer lentement ses bras lacérés par les morceaux de faïence. Elle sourit alors qu'elle devrait crier et pleurer de douleur. Elle me demande si je vais bien et je hoche la tête. Je n'ai absolument rien, à par peut-être quelques bleus. Elle est stupide ou quoi ? Je ne risquais certainement pas de mourir pour si peu. Au pire en aurais-je gardé quelques cicatrices à la tête, ce qui aurait été une bonne excuse pour porter les cheveux longs. Et les ningen sont tellement attachés à leur apparence. Les femmes surtout. Les plaies sont profondes, elle aura des cicatrices. A son retour de l'hôpital pourtant elle sourit. Elle sourit encore plus qu'avant. Elle me regarde encore plus qu'avant. D'un regard plein d'amour. Pathétique. Vivement que j'me casse.

**10 ans **

Non, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas revenus. Ils reviennent. Lentement. Très lentement. Niveau D, tranche inférieure. Si je me ramène comme ça dans le Makai, je risque de ne pas faire long feu. Et je n'ai pas subi ces dix dernières années pour me faire buter par un misérable yohkai de classe C ou même D. Je risque de ne pas revenir ne serait-ce qu'au niveau A avant longtemps. Il vaudrait mieux que je reste encore un certain temps dans le Ningenkai. Je partirai quand je ne supporterai plus Shiori, voilà tout. Et puis comme le dit ce proverbe occidental, « Au pays des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois. » Et mes pouvoirs sont largement suffisants pour éliminer un misérable humain.

**12 ans**

Ces jours-ci, plusieurs enfants des environs ont disparu. Mes camarades de classes imaginent des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Stupides. Ils ont du fuguer. Je devrais en faire autant. L'autre looser, un crétin de niveau D inférieur, se l'est encore ramené. Ou il est suicidaire, ou il a un allié. Maya l'a vu. Gênant. Si ses pouvoirs continuent à progresser, elle risque de me poser problème. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit rendue compte de quelque chose à mon sujet, mais elle n'a pas compris que j'étais un démon, sinon elle ne m'aurait certainement pas dit que j'étais son premier amour. Pauvre fille. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit que j'en ai à foutre d'une gamine humaine d'une dizaine d'années? Si encore elle pouvait m'être utile à quelque chose… Mais non, elle se contente de me coller sur le chemin du retour. C'est là que l'autre yohkai m'a attaqué. Un gamin. Je dis à Maya de s'enfuir, je réglerai son cas plus tard, pour le moment, elle ne ferait que me gêner dans mon combat. Visiblement, le petit démon contre lequel je me bats me prend pour l'un des sbires d'un démon nommé Yatsude. Je ne sais pas de qui il parle. Ca m'énerve, et d'un coup donné par une feuille plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, je le décapite. J'observe le cadavre de mon adversaire et découvre sur son front un jagan. Vu sa puissance ridicule, il ne devait pas l'avoir depuis bien longtemps. J'ai faim. Une bonne quinzaine d'années que je n'ai pas fait un vrai repas. Je découpe un morceau de chair et l'avale. Un régal, même si j'ai connu plus tendre. Le soir, l'un de mes camarades de classe me téléphone pour me dire que Maya n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Elle ne reviendra pas. D'autres disparitions ont encore lieu les jours suivant et je commence à me demander si le Yatsude dont parlait le jaganshi n'y est pas pour quelque chose. En patrouillant, je finis par trouver une usine de poupées abandonnée. J'y ressens la présence d'un yohkai. Au milieu des poupées, des restes de cadavres. Il peut bouffer ce qu'il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais ici, c'est mon territoire. En mangeant le petit démon de l'autre jour, j'ai un peu gagné en puissance. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour faire bouffer cet ogre anthropophage par mes plantes carnivores. Prévenue par un appel anonyme, la police ne retrouvera que quelques membres humains éparpillés. Dont l'une des mains de Maya. Quelques temps plus tard, un SDF Coréen sera arrêté et condamné à mort pour le meurtre de 14 personnes et anthropophagie. Pathétique.

**13 ans**

Entrée au collège. Shiori a renoncé à m'emmener chez le coiffeur tous les quatre matins. D'ici un an ou deux, mes cheveux devraient avoir atteint une longueur convenable. Mes pouvoirs ne semblent pas pressés de revenir.

**15 ans**

Shiori a un petit ami, le patron de l'entreprise où elle travaille. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle s'intéressait à ce pauvre type pour son argent. Même pas. Elle l'aime. Pathétique. Enfin, dès qu'elle l'aura épousé, nous retrouverons un train de vie convenable, avec de VRAIS repas, avec de la VIANDE. A force de bouffer des légumes, j'en venais à me demander si j'étais bien un renard et pas plutôt un lapin…

**16 ans **

Shiori est malade, très malade. 1 de chances qu'elle survive je dirais. En clair elle va mourir. Mon ex futur beau-père passe tout son temps à son chevet, en lui disant qu'elle va guérir. Pauvre type. Elle ne passera pas la nuit, c'est certain. Je crois que le moment est venu pour moi aussi. Un sac, des vêtements de rechange et… L'hôpital téléphone. Me voilà orphelin. J'ai la flemme de mettre en scène ma propre mort. Je prends mon sac et en route pour le Makai. Ma puissance est loin d'être entièrement revenue, mais ça sera suffisant pour survivre. De plus, si j'attends trop, je ne pourrais plus franchir le passage. Sayonara Minamino Shuichi, Konnichi wa Kurama.

Vala, vala… C'était la deuxième fic que j'ai commencée, mais la 1ère que j'ai finie… Poukoa? Ben… L'autre elle est vachement plus longue, et j'ai un peu la flemme… Même si y'a du yaoi et des lemons dedans…

Nexplications :

-Déjà, c'est moa que j'ai décidé que le popa à Kurama y s'appelait Shusuke, paske ça commence par Shu. Et pis c'est moa que j'ai décidé aussi qu'il aimait pas son fiston paske ça me semblait logique (vous réagiriez comment si votre ils était un yohko au regard glacial? Et pis vous réagiriez comment si vous étiez un yohko au regard glacial et votre père un ningen pas forcément super intelligent?).

-A propos du nom humain de Kurama, je crois que j'ai lu tout et son contraire dans les 19 volumes du manga : Nanno, Minano, Minamino et Shuichi, Shuhichi, Shunitchi, j'opte donc définitivement pour Minamino Shuichi. Si ça vous va pas et ben c'est pareil. Z'avez qu'à écrire votre propre fic.

-Ah vi, Poukoa il a bouffé Hiei-chan au lieu de le sauter… Ben d'abord paske c'est une fic SERIEUSE. Ensuite paske y faut bien que mon yohko d'amour y crève pas de faim… Sérieusement, dans le manga, y'a des yohkai qui bouffent des humains, d'autres qui se contentent des âmes, mais Kurama pouvait pas bouffer d'humains (son docteur le lui a formellement interdit… Nan, en fait c'est juste que à la base, il est quand même dans le camp des gentils j'vous signale, au cas ou vous auriez pas lu le manga…).

-Il n'y a normalement pas d'erreurs dans les dates, c'est juste que j'ai compté à partir de la conception, retirez donc neuf mois pour obtenir l'âge réel (Vive les bacs S !).

-Bon, sinon vous aurez compris que ce machin raconte ce qui aurait du se passer (d'où le titre) si Kurama ne s'était pas bêtement mis à éprouver des sentiments humains…

M : Bon ben à plusse tout le monde!

Hiei : Une petite minute, toi…

M : Kiya?

Hiei : C'est quoi ce truc?

M : T'aime po?

Hiei : Réfléchissons… J'apparais trois lignes, je passe pour un con parce que j'ai pris Kurama pour un sbire de Yatsude, je me fais décapiter et pour finir je me fais bouffer par un yohko affamé…

Je crois que dans ce cas, si j'aime ta fic, c'est que je suis profondément masochiste… Alors dis-moi, d'après toi, est-ce que je suis maso?

M, qui n'en mène pas large, et qui la ramènera sûrement un peu moins la prochaine fois : Euh… Oui? Enfin… Peut-être un tout ch'tit peu? Nan?

Hiei : Nan.

M, qui cherche désespérément une issue de secours : Oups…

Hiei : Comme tu dis…

M : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

M II : Bonjour, je suis M II, clone de M, qui s'est malencontreusement pris un kokuryuha en pleine tronche et que je remplace donc… Personne ne s'en plaindra (On a éparpillé les cendres dans le jardin et refilé les morceaux pas trop cramés au chien des voisins… Masami était tellement indigeste que le pôvre est tombé malade et qu'on a du l'abattre pour abréger ses souffrances…), par contre, suite aux effets dévastateurs de l'attaque de Hiei, nous sommes contraints de reconstruire une partie de la maison… Envoyez donc vos dons (chèques, liquide, virements, fics, fanarts, nature uniquement pour les beaux mecs) et accessoirement vos condoléances (z'êtes po obligés) à MasamiCorphotmail.fr.


End file.
